Cabezota
by Diddy.L
Summary: La lucha contra la cabezonería y por el amor. Femmeslash. Futuro contenido LEMON.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Hacía solo un par de semanas que Allison Cameron había vuelto al PPTH y por sorprendente que parezca, solo una persona del departamento de diagnósticos lo sabía.

—Buenos días Dra. Cameron —la saluda Trece.

—Buenos días Dra. Hadley —es la respuesta acompañada por una cara de _en qué te puedo ayudar?_

—Venía a ver si necesitabais mi ayuda por aquí abajo… —_Ua, cada día está más guapa_.

—Estoy sorprendida y muy agradecida de que House siempre te mande a ti —comenta la rubia mientras le pasa algunos casos para que Trece tenga algo que hacer.

—En-en realidad es cosa mía, como tú no querías que los otros, especialmente House y Chase, se enterasen de que habías vuelto… le dije a House que me encargaba yo de Urgencias —Trece se sonroja ante su súbita declaración— perdón, debería empezar con estos pacientes —Trece se marcha. Deja a Allison sonriendo ante lo que estaba haciendo la joven doctora por ella.

…

Tras tres intensas horas de trabajo parecía que Urgencias estaba en calma por lo que Trece se disponía a ir a comer.

—¿Ya has acabado? —pregunta Allison.

—Sí, voy a comer y a ver si tenemos algún paciente o vamos a jugar al Monopoly… Otra vez.

—Jajaj, sé a que te refieres. Por cierto, muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi —y le sonríe, a lo que Trece se sonroja.

_Joder Remy, no te sonrojas con las chicas. __**Sí pero esta no es una chica cualquiera, esta nos gusta de verdad. **__Cállate, estúpida conciencia… ¡No nos gusta!_

—Tranquila, no es nada. Le di a House una escusa para que no sospeche —y sonríe maliciosamente.

—¿Qué escusa? —pregunta la rubia intrigada.

—Algo sobre una enfermera que está muy buena y yo dándole fotos a House si se mantiene al margen —ahora se medio ríe ante su propia idea. Pero Allison frunce el entrecejo, algo de celos asoman. —Hey, ¿crees que no funcionará? —La cara de la mayor cambia a una neutral de momento.

—Eventualmente bajará a ver a esa atractiva enfermera… Hay-hay realmente una enfermera? —pregunta Allison sin querer realmente saber la respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! No te preocupes, no estoy aquí para distraer a ninguno de tus empleados.

Remy sonríe, sonríe maliciosamente. _¿Eran eso celos? __**Puede que no sea tan hetero como pensábamos… pensemos nunca antes nos ha fallado el gaydar. **__O puede que solo nos estemos creando falsas esperanzas._

Mientras Trece se iba, por la mente de la rubia pasaban pensamientos similares. _Espera, ¿estoy celosa? __**Desde luego está para mojar pan**__. ¿En serio? Ella no funciona como yo, ella es de tías de una noche. __**Bueno, si hay algo seguro es que te gusta, y ella siempre pude cambiar… sus hábitos. **__Puede que tengas razón. Sí, lo intentaré. _

…

Algunos días después en diagnóstico.

—¡House! ¡Deja de jugar al Monopoly y trabaja de verdad! —chilla Cuddy desde la puerta.

—De acuerdo —hace rodar los ojos en el momento que Cuddy se va— No puedo decirle que no, sino esta noche no hay tema. Treinta y uno hoy te quedas conmigo, Foreman a hacer horas, Taub ve a buscar un cadáver para practicar tus cosas y Chase tú ve a buscar un caso a Urgencias —House sonríe maliciosamente sabiendo que la joven doctora iba a saltar.

—House yo pued-

—No, he descubierto quién es tu enfermera, dejemos que Chase también lo haga, ahora cállate y juega al Monopoly conmigo —todos salen menos Trece.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Porqué estoy aburrido y me gusta fastidiar. Y que tú intentaras encubrir a Cameron debe significar algo así que no solo fastidio a una persona sino a tres.

—Eres gilipollas, yo no me quedo aquí —y dicho esto sale, solo para ser seguida por House.

—Entonces te gusta… Eso sería sexy, me gusta.

—Cállate House. No me gusta. —_**Ya, claro que no. **__Oh,¡ cállate tú también! _

—Ya, claro que no. De todos modos seguro que están dando un buen espectáculo abajo, ¿qué tal si vamos a disfrutarlo? —dice llamando al ascensor.

Para cuando House y Trece llegan a Urgencias ya empezaban a caldearse las cosas entre Cameron y Chase.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?! —Pregunta un Chase realmente enfadado y cogiendo de forma brusca el brazo de Cameron.

—Porqué no tenía ningún motivo por el cual hacerlo. Además, realmente no quiero hablar ni saber nada de ti. Así que, ¿porqué no me dejas en paz y te vas? ¡AHORA! —le contesta ella dando un tirón brusco al brazo para soltarse e intentar ir a su siguiente paciente.

—¡No he acabado de hablar contigo! —chilla él.

—¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡YO SÍ HE ACABADO ASÍ QUE DEJAME EN PAZ!

—Hey Chase, ¿qué tal si vamos para arriba? Está claro que no quiere hablar contigo —dice Trece cogiéndolo del brazo para llevárselo.

—¡TÚ LO SABÍAS! ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? —es la súbita respuesta del rubio —OH, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ME LO IBAS A DECIR! TE LA QUIERES FOLLAR, ¿VERDAD? ¡SERÁS ZORRA! —y con eso le da un puñetazo a la chica haciendo que ella caiga al suelo, que todo el mundo se quede mirándolo como si estuviera loco y que los de seguridad fueran a retenerlo y llevárselo de ahí.

Cameron al igual que House van de inmediato a ver si la chica está bien, pero Trece se limita a apartar un tanto bruscamente la mano de Cameron de su cara, se levanta y le dice a House:

—Espero que estés satisfecho —y se va.

**Capítulo ligeramente modificado.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Diddy**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

Después del incidente, la primera en ir a hablar con Cuddy fue Remy. Mientras tanto House intentaba disculparse con Allison por primera vez en su vida.

—Cameron… yo, lo-lo sien- —pero la rubia le cortó

—No seas cínico, no es cierto. Déjame en paz tú también —fue su fría aunque sentida respuesta antes de marcharse y dejar a House planteándose si esa vez se le había ido la mano.

…

—¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? —preguntó Cuddy una vez su novio había entrado en la oficina y cerrado la puerta

—Supongo que esta vez no tenía pizca de gracia —dijo él pensativo— creí que lo sería. De hecho jamás creí que Chase fuera a ponerse violento ni mucho menos que iba a pegar a una compañera de trabajo. Eso ha sido tan poco australianamente amariconado, lo contrario a su comportamiento usual… Lo siento, de veras. No por el australiano. Por Trece, ella es una buena chica y sé que ahora está herida… por mi culpa.

—¡Hey! No te pongas melodramático. Soluciónalo, como lo haces siempre, y cuéntame lo que ha ocurrido, todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Después de que House le contara a Cuddy todo lo que había visto y previamente lo que había descubierto acabó añadiendo:

—Si quieres que Chase siga trabajando en el hospital, adelante. Pero no lo quiero en mi equipo –y tras decir eso ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Cuddy, se fue.

…

—Siento llegar tarde, ha habido un accidente de coche —dijo Allison entrando a la oficina de Cuddy.

—Tranquila, he hablado con House y me ha puesto al tanto de todo. No es necesario que hablemos, puedes ir a trabajar. Por cierto, Chase no volverá a causarte problemas, te lo aseguro.

—¿Qué hay de la Dra. Hadley? ¿Está bien? —ante tal pregunta Cuddy se quedó estudiando la expresión de la joven doctora y tras ver la preocupación sincera decidió contestarle.

—La Dra. Hadley me ha pedido un par de días de fiesta así que no volverá hasta el lunes.

—Aha, muchas gracias Dra. Cuddy.

…

Viernes por la noche, Remy estaba harta de estar en casa, hacía tiempo que no salía, que había dejado atrás la vida que llevaba. Pero esa noche, esa noche era diferente Remy estaba furiosa, estaba furiosa con Chase por ser un gilipollas, estaba furiosa con House por ser un capullo arrogante, estaba furiosa con Cameron por ser tan jodidamente mona, pero estaba aún más furiosa con ella misma por permitirse enamorarse de una mujer heterosexual, una ex-novia de un compañero de trabajo, una ex-trabajadora de su jefe, la jodida Allison-vamos-a-ayudar-a-todo-el-mundo-Cameron. Estaba tan molesta que necesitaba a una tía de una noche, emborracharse, drogarse, lo que fuera para olvidarse de todos los del PPTH.

Inesperadamente su móvil sonó. Número desconocido.

—¿Diga?

—¿Trece? Soy Allison, Allison Cameron.

-...

—Oye, quiero hablar contigo, lo de hoy- —pero Remy la cortó.

—Mira, no sé de dónde has sacado mi número de teléfono, pero este no es un buen momento, estaba por irme, lo siento —estaba a punto de colgar cuando oyó a la rubia gritar.

—¡Espera! ¿Pue- puedo ir?

—¿Cómo? _¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Iba a salir para olvidarme de ella y del resto del PPTH! _¿Para qué? —se vio a si misma diciendo

—Yo sol-solo quiero hablar.

—Estaré en el _H.L Club _aunque es un club de lesbianas así que no creo que sea por donde te mueves —y tras decir eso y sin ser muy consciente de lo que había dicho, Remy colgó sin esperar a oír la respuesta de la rubia.

…

Allison estaba a punto de entrar al club que Remy le había dicho pero no estaba segura de si entrar o no ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción de la joven ante su presencia pero ya que había ido hasta allí qué menos que entrar. El club estaba bastante oscuro y la música muy alta por lo que llamar a la joven doctora sería perder el tiempo. Allison se estaba planteando si adentrarse en la muchedumbre para buscar a Remy cuando la vio en la barra del bar.

—¿Trece? —pregunta la rubia dándole un suave toque a Remy en el hombro.

—Tss, ¡has venido! ¡Creí que te rajarías! —Remy empieza a reírse. Decir que Remy estaba borracha sería quedarse corto.

—¿Estás colocada? —pregunta la mayor con un tono severo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Se lo dirás a mi mamá? No te molestes, está muerta. _Vale, ahora te has pasado. _—Al notar lo mal que había hecho sentir a la rubia Remy se disculpa— Oye, lo siento. Eso estaba fuera de lugar pero, para ser sinceras, no debería importarte una mierda si lo estoy o no. Así que ¿por qué no me dices a qué has venido y dejas que me lo pase bien? –se gira hacia el barman– ¡Pete! Ponme otro —levanta la copa demostrando qué quería exactamente— y ponle a ella lo que quiera, yo invito. Puede que así te lo pases un poco bien —le dice a la rubia y le sonríe.

—Hola guapa —suspira una pelirroja al oído de Remy.

—Holaaa —y le guiñó un ojo. Pete sirvió las copas y Remy se bebió la suya prácticamente de un trago.

—Trece eso era… ¿Ron-cola? ¿Cómo puedes bebértelo tan rápido? —Allison estaba alucinando.

—En realidad era Whiskey-cola —y con intención de flirtear añade— pero no todo lo hago tan rápido —y de otro trago se acaba la copa.

—Oye guapa, ¿quieres bailar? —pregunta la pelirroja que seguía allí.

—Claro —Remy al intentar incorporarse pierde un poco el equilibrio y se agarra de la cintura de la chica para evitar caerse, y así hacen camino a la pista de baile.

—¿Sabes? —era Pete hablándole a Allison— no se había puesto así desde lo del Huntington. Creí que estaba mejor. Algo la ha jodido de verdad porque lo estaba haciendo muy bien hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —pregunta la rubia fijando su vista otra vez en la joven doctora la cual se estaba comiendo la boca con aquella zorra pelirroja.

—Porqué somos amigos y solíamos hacer eso juntos —tras fijarse él también en su amiga añade— me refiero a beber y meternos cosas no a liarnos —se ríe solo pero se pone serio de golpe— ¿Sabes? Yo no puedo ir y decirle déjalo, eso sería muy hipócrita, pero tengo la sensación de que tú sí podrías. —Cameron estaba mirando a las chicas bailar, restregarse, liarse y se estaba poniendo mala— ¿Eres consciente de que si le dijeras que se fuera contigo lo haría así de rápido? —vuelve a decir él mientras daba un chasquido de dedos— Tú vales mucho más que esa chica, y ella lo sabe. Por eso está actuando como lo hace —pero antes de que Pete pudiera acabar de explicarse algún cliente lo llama y él va a atender dejando a Allison sola con sus pensamientos. _Por supuesto que valgo más, ¡y se lo voy a demostrar!_

Al mismo tiempo Remy no acababa de saber que estaba haciendo hasta que abrió los ojos y vio la cara de Allison, entonces sintió como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado _de nuevo, _pensó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. _Estás liándote con una tía que no te interesa lo más mínimo delante de la mujer que realmente te gusta. Una manera súper inteligente de ganarte el corazón de la chica, huh. ¡Remy eres tan idiota! _Remy ni se molestó en despedirse o decirle nada a la chica con quien estaba, se dirigió hacia Cameron y dijo:

—Me voy.

—¿Con esa chica?

—Sola. Me voy sola. Nos vemos el lunes —llamó a Pete y se despidió. Salió del club y se dirigió a su coche.

—No vas a conducir así —dice Allison, que la había seguido.

—Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, no estoy _tan_ borracha. —saca sus llaves e iba a abrir pero Allison se las quita y le dice:

—No, no vas a conducir. Yo conduzco. Y no discutas —se mete en el coche de Remy y espera a que la morena se suba.

Llevaban 10 minutos de camino cuando, en un momento de lucidez, Remy pregunta:

—¿Cómo irás a tu casa si me dejas a mi en la mía?

—No vamos a tu casa, vamos a mi casa. Iba en serio lo de que quería hablar contigo, y no te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

…

**Capítulo ligeramente modificado.**

**Espero que os guste. **

**Diddy**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Allison estaba llevando a Remy prácticamente a tirones a su casa, ya que la menor no quería ir.

—¡Va en serio, quiero irme a casa! A MI casa no a TU casa… —eso es todo lo que había estado diciendo Remy en los últimos minutos.

—Vale, escucha —empezó a decir Allison una vez habían entrado ambas a su casa y la rubia se había asegurado, cerrando la puerta, de que Remy no se fuera— si quieres cuando hayamos hablado te llevo a casa… pero de verdad, de verdad quiero hablar contigo —prácticamente le estaba rogando a la joven doctora que se quedara.

—Podías hablar conmigo sin necesidad de secuestrarme.

—¿Puedes dejar de actuar como una jodida niñata de 5 años? —tras decir eso Allison se cubrió la boca— lo-lo siento.

—Lo que sea… ¿qué quieres? —dice Remy sentándose en el sofá. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

—Es solo que no lo entiendo… al principio no eras amable, solo misteriosa. Pero de golpe eres súper amable y considerada conmigo y pensaba que éramos casi amigas. Pero ahora te estas comportando como una verdadera gilipollas y si esto tiene que ver con lo que dijo Chase lo siento, pero no fui yo quien lo dijo así que no entiendo porqué me hablas como lo haces —se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano— es solo- yo solo quiero ser tu amiga— esas palabras causaron en Remy un dolor más grande del que ella misma se esperaba, Remy no quería ser solo su amiga y algo en ella explotó.

Soltándose de la mano de Allison y levantándose, Remy dijo:

—Ya, bueno, no estoy enfadada contigo, pero eso es algo que no va a pasar —pausa— Me quiero ir a casa, ahora. Dame mis llaves.

Ante esa respuesta Allison ya cansada de la actitud de la morena le tiró las llaves, que cayeron junto a los pies de la morena, y con un tono acusador le dijo:

—Creo que ya sé por qué estás tan enfadada y es porque no puedes culpar a Chase por lo que te dijo. Lo has demostrado esta noche, es algo que harías: salir, emborracharte, drogarte, follarte a una descon- —pero no acabó ya que Remy le acababa de dar una bofetada y acercándose mucho a la rubia le dijo:

—Tú, no sabes una mierda sobre mi. Y para que no te equivoques lo que me ha enfadado es que sin ser del todo mentira, tampoco es verdad. Pero me alegra que opines lo mismo que él porque ahora esto es mucho más fácil para mi. Nunca debí cubrirte, fue un error. Ahora deja que me vaya de una puta vez —y cogiendo las llaves de la rubia va a abrir la puerta para irse, no sin que antes Allison la cogiera del brazo y la girarse para encararla.

—¡Remy eres una jodida cobarde! —Remy se queda estática ante el hecho de que la rubia supiera su nombre— ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Si era tan mala idea, por qué me cubriste? ¿Por qué estas tan enfadada CONMIGO? —Allison aun tenía el brazo de la menor agarrado.

—¡Porque es verdad! ¡Porque me quiero acostar contigo! ¡CLARO QUE QUIERO! Pero eso no es todo, es todo lo que todos esperáis de mi ¡y no es así! También tengo sentimientos ¿sabes? ¿Os habéis parado a pensar en eso? ¡NO! Todo el mundo espera lo mismo de mi: que me emborrache, que me drogue y que folle cada día con alguien distinto; ¡y he estado luchando mucho para que eso parase, para dejarlo atrás, para empezar a hacer las cosas bien! Pero es jodidamente difícil cuando nadie te da una oportunidad y todo lo que esperan es que sigas comportándote igual. Y estoy cansada, cansada de seguir luchando para nada… ¡Me gustabas! Joder, sentía cosas por ti, más allá de quererte en mi cama. Pero ¿sabes qué? QUE TE FOLLEN —y sin esperar a que Allison dijera nada, Remy abrió la puerta y se fue; con un gran dolor de cabeza y algo de náuseas debido a la borrachera y al torbellino de emociones que sentía en el momento.

**Capítulo ligeramente modificado**

**Espero que os guste y que sigáis leyéndolo y dejándome vuestras opiniones. **

**Grácias por "leerme".**

**P.D: **_**Remy is such a drama queen in this chapter… **_

**Diddy**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Remy estaba ante el H.L. Club, esperando a que cerrara para poder hablar con Pete.

—¿Remy? —era Pete— ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que te habías ido con la rubita…

—Me fui pero estoy aquí así que… te importaría dejarme tu sofá esta noche?

—Claro pero- —Remy lo corta.

—Se me quedaron las llaves en su casa, solo-solo vayamos a casa y hablamos allí, ¿vale?

—Por supuesto, cielo. Vamos a casa —le dice él mientras la abraza de costado con un brazo.

Una vez en el piso de Pete, este pudo ver a su amiga evidentemente acongojada. Sentada en el sofá, la cara entre las manos y los codos en las rodillas. Parecía una estatua.

—¿Me lo cuentas? —pregunta a la vez que se va a sentar a su lado y le empieza a acariciar las lumbares. Ella suelta una carcajada irónica y se incorpora.

—La he jodido —lo mira— le he dicho que me gusta y luego he añadido "que te follen" mientras me iba. Soy una jodida desastre.

—¿Por qué has hecho algo así? —Pete sabía que había algo más, algo gordo, fastidiándola.

—Estaba borracha y colocada —intenta poner como excusa.

—Venga ya, Remy. A mi no me intentes vender la moto. Si quieres hablar hablemos, si no quieres hablar vamos a la cama, pero no me mientas.

—Me conoces demasiado bien —le sonríe sinceramente, luego vuelve a la posición inicial, posición de derrota— supongo que estaba… decepcionada. Sé que me he portado como una cría, ¿vale? Pero estoy cansada. ¡Estoy tan cansada de que todo el mundo espere lo mismo de mi! Solo creía que ella era diferente. Tenía esperanza. No de que estuviéramos juntas, es hetero. Pero sí tenía esperanza en que ella creyera algo en mi.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que esperaba ella?

—Ella hace poco que ha vuelto y no quería que mi jefe ni su ex-marido lo supieran, así que yo la cubrí. Cuando él lo descubrió dijo que lo estaba haciendo para tirármela. Y JODER en parte tiene razón, pero eso no es todo lo que yo quería, ¿sabes? Sentía cosas por ella. ¡Maldita sea, SIENTO cosas por ella y todo lo que ella espera es que me emborrache, me drogue y me acueste con extrañas sin cesar. Y yo estoy cansada. Cansada de ellos. Cansada de toda esta mierda… —y en ese momento no puede más y empieza a llorar, silenciosamente.

—Oh, cariño. No creo que ella piense eso. ¿Cree que si fuera así hubiera venido anoche al club solo para hablar contigo? Yo no lo creo. Y no solo eso, creo que no es tan hetero como aseguras. Solo para que lo sepas, eran evidentes los celos que tenía de la pelirroja que estaba pegada a ti.

—Eso no es verdad. Y de todas formas creí que era diferente, y no lo es. No creo que quiera volver a hablar con ella.

—No lo sé cielo, creo que eso sería un error. Estabas tan contenta estos últimos días. Yo creo que tienes que hacer que se enamore de ti, está claro que le gustas pero tienes que conquistarla y no lo harás si la evitas y no hablas con ella. Ya verás como todo irá bien. Si quieres hazte la dura, pero no te cierres en banda como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo —se levanta y se estira— voy a dejar que reflexiones sobre eso, ¿vale?, sé que lo necesitas. Si necesitas algo de mi ya sabes donde está mi habitación, no dudes en despertarme —se aleja pero añade— incluso si es para jugar al Monopoly —y le guiña un ojo. Remy no puede evitar ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

—Estás como una cabra, lo sabes ¿no? —y con una sonrisa de verdad, añade— gracia Pete.

—Cuando quieras cielo —y se va.

…

Sábado por la mañana en el piso de Pete. Pete y Remy llevan discutiendo casi una hora.

—Remy estás siendo irracional. ¡No voy a ir a su casa o al hospital a por tus llaves! — lo vuelve a intentar.

—Pero ¡no quiero verla! ¡Y tu eres mi amigo! Ve tu, yo esperaré. — sentencia ella.

—No, cariño, no. TU vas, YO esperaré —al ver la cara de resignación de su amiga le pregunta— ¿Está trabajando ahora? —ella asiente con la cabeza— entonces vamos al PPTH y procura dejar de discutir, vas a dejar de comportarte como una niña conmigo.

…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? — se ofrece Pete. Llevan un rato en el parking del hospital pero Remy no hace ningún ademán de moverse.

—Si vas tu, vas tu. Si voy yo, voy yo. Escucha, sé que estás haciendo esto por mi y sé que no debería estar comportándome así. Es solo que sigo dolida con ella y avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer. No quiero verla, solo quiero irme a casa.

—Pero tu no eres una cobarde, ¿verdad? Es una pregunta retórica así que no contestes —intenta bromear, no da resultado— solo entra ahí, pídele las llaves y vete a casa. Es fácil.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —le contesta— voy a entrar —y así sale del coche.

…

Remy estaba parada en medio de Urgéncias, esperando a ver a la Dra. Cameron.

—Oye Nancy, dónde está la Dra. Cameron? —le pregunta a la enfermera que pasaba por allí.

—Oh, hola Trece, emm está en el Box 1, está a punto de acabar con su paciente —al ver la inquietud de la joven doctora, añade— iré a buscarla y acabaré yo con el paciente, no te preocupes— le guiña un ojo y antes de que Remy pueda decir nada la enfermera ya ha volado.

—Mierda —suspira Remy. Ni siquiera 15 segundos después se ve cara a cara con la Doctora Allison Cameron.

—No esperaba verte aquí después de- —empieza la rubia solo para ser cortada.

—Bueno, parece que necesito mis llaves si pretendo entrar a mi casa —es la fría respuesta.

—Oye, sobre lo de ayer… —Allison no sabe muy bien ni cómo disculparse ni como tratar que Remy le dijera que sentía cosas por ella.

—No quiero hablar del tema, ¿vale? Solo quiero mis llaves, así que si me las das me voy y ya está —Allison estaba a punto de protestar pero ni siquiera puede empezar— Por favor, no quiero montar otro espectáculo en el hospital, simplemente devuélveme mis llaves.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué quiere decir que Cameron tiene tus llaves? ¿Me he perdido algo? —pregunta House al aparecer de la nada y moviendo las cejas para enfatizar.

—Escucha, maldito bastardo narcisista, creo que has hecho más que suficiente, así que porqué no te vas a joder a otra persona? —es la seca y amenazante respuesta de una Remy más que enfadada.

Tanto House como Allison miran a la joven doctora impactados al escuchar una respuesta tan concisa hacia su jefe. Sobretodo por la realidad que conllevaba lo que decía, sobretodo porque se veía que lo sentía. Sé, House la había cagado, pero meterse con ellos no es lo que hace siempre?

—Sí, perdón —es la aun más inesperada respuesta del hombre.

—Ahora, mis llaves. No tengo todo el puto día— aunque ahora se dirigía a Allison, su tono no había cambiado una pizca.

—Están en mi taquilla. Vamos. Ahora te las doy —de camino al vestuario Allison intenta iniciar algún tipo de conversación con Remy, intentos infructuosos, al menos hasta llegar al vestuario— ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? No te has cambiado de ropa… —nada— Ya basta, ¡estoy harta de tu actitud! ¿Me vas a hablar algún día o seguirás conesa actitud infantil para siempre? —le pregunta la rubia realmente molesta.

—Para empezar no creo que tengas ningún motivo para estar enfadada conmigo. Tampoco es de tu incumbencia dónde duermo o dejo de dormir. Y puesto que no somos amigas y tampoco quiero tener nada que ver contigo, no veo la finalidad de que me preguntes nada a menos que sean cuestiones profesionales. Siento mi comportamiento de ayer, estaba borracha y colocada y no debería haber dicho muchas cosas, pero mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia y no deberías haberme secuestrado —hay una larga pausa— Ahora, ¿me vas a dar mis llaves?, por favor.

Allison seguía mirándola como si estuviera loca, pero de repente todo tiene sentido.

—No te voy a dar las llaves, no hasta que seas sincera. Estas actuando como una zorra. Porque – estás – asustada —la rubia pone énfasis en esas últimas tres palabras.

—No… no tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo —es la insegura respuesta de la castaña.

—Creo que tengo bastante idea. Estás asustada. Asustada de que te hagan daño y por eso te estás cerrando. Te hice daño al decir que seguías con tus antiguos hábitos, lo entiendo. Supongo que te dolió más que te lo dijera yo, ya que me dijiste que te gusto. Pero te estás comportando como una cría. No coges y te emborrachas y te drogas, después vas a quien te gusta y se lo sueltas así y justo después le dices "que te follen". Las cosas no van así. Y mucho menos coges después y vas a esa misma persona y te comportas como una gilipollas. ¿Sabes? Para alguien que se supone que quiere algo diferente en su vida, estás haciendo una actuación lamentable —la voz de la mayor durante todo el discurso era suave. Remy no tenía palabras. Allison le coge la mano derecha, suavemente— Tus llaves, cuando crezcas y te serenes puedes volver e intentar hacer las cosas bien. Y entonces puede que entiendas que realmente siento haberte hecho sentir mal, que estaba celosa de esa zorra pelirroja y por eso actué como lo hice. Pero deja de tener esa actitud conmigo, porque no me la merezco.

Y con eso Remy se queda sola en el vestuario. Las llaves en la mano.

…

**Muy bien familia, ante todo mil disculpas y una explicación es lo pertinente. Me disculpo por tener el fic abandonado y agradezco mucho los toques de atención porque al final eso es lo que me ha hecho volver con él. No tenía ningún tipo de intención de abandonar el fic, pero me frustré con él en temas de pasado/presente y como lo estaba escribiendo. Me frustré mucho, a eso se le añaden dos carreras universitarias (en aquel entonces) y realmente no tenía la cabeza en salir del bucle en el que había entrado. Ahora con una carrera menos (no podía con todo), algo más de tiempo y solucionado lo que no me cuadraba estoy lista para seguir y esta vez hasta el final. **

**Hoy no he ido a la universidad, en cambio he repasado y modificado algo los capítulos anteriores y traducido este. Es una locura pero empecé a escribir este fic en inglés y es aun más locura pensar que llevo un año sin publicar cuando, por ejemplo, este capítulo ya estaba escrito y era cuestión de traducirlo.**

**Quiero hacer una especial mención a allison13/cameron13 porque realmente tu decepción es lo que más me ha decepcionado de mi misma y lo que me ha puesto hoy aquí. Gracias por no perder la esperanza.**

**En realidad gracias a todos y todas (lo más probable es que sea todas xd) las que le deis a esta despistada y complicada chica y a su fic una oportunidad más. **

**Voy a hacer un aviso puede que de golpe veáis 6 capítulos ( todos los que tengan que llegar, ya que no sé cuan largo llegue a ser el fic) publicados o pasen dos semanas y no haya publicado ninguno, dependo de la cantidad de faena que tenga de la universidad. Por lo pronto ahora subiré este capítulo y seguiré escribiendo hasta que no pueda más o me venga a la cabeza algún trabajo que tenga que hacer para mañana.**

**Muy agradecida, **

**Diddy**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Remy había ido a comer con Pete, se merecía una disculpa por como había actuado con él esa mañana. Él se limitó a abrazarla y a decirle que lo entendía y que con él no era con quien se tenía que disculpar. Así que tras comer Remy fue a buscar su coche que seguía aparcado delante del edificio donde vivía Allison. Llevaba allí un par de horas, sentada al volante, pensando en cómo se iba a disculpar con ella y por raro que parezca también con su jefe, por como le había hablado a él por la mañana.

_Toc, toc. _Remy ve a Allison por la ventanilla. La jefa de Urgencias había llegado hacía 20 minutos y la había visto ahí sentada, sin moverse. Dudó entre ir o no, no quería volver a discutir, su día ya había sido bastante duro sin necesidad de complicar más las cosas. No le diría nada, solo picaría en el cristal para que la castaña saliese de ese estado en el que llevaba tanto rato. Al ver la reacción de la castaña da media vuelta y se dispone a entrar al su edificio. Le sorprende la voz de la castaña. _Espera_. Al girarse se da cuenta de que Remy había salido del coche.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta la menor.

—… — _Ahora quiere hablar. _Allison vuelve a girarse hacia el edificio— sígueme, no quiero discutir en la calle.

Remy no comenta que no quiere discutir, se limita a seguir a la rubia.

Una vez dentro del apartamento Remy no sabe muy bien cómo empezar, por lo que se queda callada, mirando al suelo. No está muy lejos de la puerta, por si necesita huir.

—¿Quieres hablar o seguirás mirando al suelo? —su tono era duro. _Relájate, ha venido a hablar, no discutas. _Remy suspira, está claro que la rubia no ha tenido un buen día.

—Quería disculparme— la Allison la mira sorprendida— no pongas esa cara —suspira— tenías razón, no te mereces la actitud con la que te he tratado. Ayer recaí después de meses sin hacer lo que me viste hacer y eso me puso en un conflicto conmigo. Me he visto haciendo lo que no quería hacer y he pagado el enfado que tenía conmigo con aquellos con quien he hablado. No he sido justa y lo siento. Y… tenías razón, no debería haberte dicho nada ayer por la noche y menos de la manera en que lo dije.

Remy se da la vuelta para irse pero Allison le coge el brazo y la gira para estar cara a cara.

—Pero lo hiciste… —la mira fijamente a los ojos— En cierto modo te abriste a mi y me dijiste qu-que te gusto… —Remy baja la mirada, vuelve a mirar al suelo. Estaba roja.

—Quiero que te olvides de lo que dije, de todo lo que te dije —casi ni se le oye.

—… —_¿Por qué? No quiero olvidarme_—¿Por qué? —no hay respuesta, no hay contacto visual. Allison le coge la cara, la obliga a mirarla y repite— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me olvide?

—Tu… solo olvídalo, ¿vale? —Remy estaba insegura, expuesta y no le gustaba. Allison baja la mano, la vuelve a tener en el brazo de la más joven.

—Tienes miedo, ¿verdad? Es eso, siempre eres misteriosa y nadie sabe nada de ti. Pero ayer tuviste un desliz y me confesaste lo que sentías y ahora te da miedo. No quiero que me tengas miedo, ¿es que no has oído que yo estaba celosa? ¿Por qué crees que lo estaba? —la castaña sigue sin mirarla— te voy a dar una pista, no quiero ser pelirroja, así que…

—No lo hagas —se atreve a mirarla a la cara y ve la confusión en la mirada de Allison— no quiero que me digas nada, quiero que te olvides. Por tu bien y el mío. Sigamos como hasta ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Tu eres jefa de Urgencias y yo trabajo para House, de vez en cuando trabajamos juntas, pero no somos amigas y no lo vamos a ser. Y estabas celosa por como le quedaban los pantalones, ¿vale? Dejémoslo así, será mucho más fácil… para todos. —da un paso atrás, coge distancia.

—No quiero —duda un momento. Da un paso hacia delante, están casi juntas. _¡Vamos allá!_— me gustas.

—Eres hetero —_ES hetero. _Da un paso atrás.

—Eso tendré que decirlo yo. Me gustas. —_¡Créeme!_ Se vuelve a acercar.

—No es verdad —_NO le gusto. ES hetero_—Y no deberíamos estar teniendo esta conversación. Da un paso- puerta, está contra la puerta.

—¿Por qué? —_Cabezota_— ¿Porqué no te gusta exponerte? Y SÍ me gustas —da un paso, queda a escasos milímetros Remy.

—Estás confundida —susurra— y deberías retroceder —a penas hay fuerza en su voz. _Aléjate. __**No, no te alejes. **__Maldita sea, voy a perder el control. _Y por primera vez Allison casi puede oír sus pensamientos.

—No estoy confundida y en realidad no quieres que me separe —acaba de pegar sus cuerpos, sus dos manos en la cadera de la mujer que tiene delante, las bocas prácticamente rozándose— Me gustas de verdad— Remy puede sentir los labios moverse, el aliento fundirse, la mirada turquesa decir la verdad y le sobrecoge, es ese punto en que la tentación es demasiada y ya no se puede luchar contra ella.

Cierra los ojos y la besa. _Adiós al control. _Adentra las manos en la cabellera rubia.El beso es suave, cálido, son solo labios. _¡Vaya labios!_

_¡Me está besando! _Cierra los ojos._ Vaya labios… ¡Quiero más! _Y su lengua roza los labios, pide permiso para entrar, Remy parte los suyos. Las lenguas se tocan._ Mmmm sabe muy bien. _Allison no se da cuenta, pero sus manos empiezan a acariciar los costados de la menor. Remy no puede evitarlo y gime en el beso.

_Joder, sabe como besar… _Sus lenguas se enlazan, pero no es suficiente, Remy la intenta sentir más, la intenta pegas más a ella desde la mano que sigue entrelazada con los dorados cabellos, la otra ha descendido y está entre los omoplatos de la mayor, la acerca también desde ahí, nota sus pechos pegarse. Allison baja sus manos y acaricia su cintura por debajo de la camisa. Remy baja la suya y la adentra bajo el jersey. Se separa un momento, y coge aire. Ambas con la respiración acelerada, pero ya no puede parar. Ataca el cuello de la mujer que tiene en frente.

_Oh! Eso está muy bien. _Allison gime ante la nueva atención a su cuello, ladea la cabeza, le deja espacio. Siente la lengua de Remy hacer un pequeño recorrido y detenerse donde siente su pulso, acelerado lo besa. Allison sube las manos por los costados de la doctora, su pulgar a penas a unos milímetros del aro del sujetador. _Está caliente. _Aprieta un poco, para sentirla más.

Ante esas manos provocadoras Remy muerde a Allison justo donde siente el pulso, es un mordisco suave pero contundente, entonces empieza a succionar. Allison gime y suspira —Remy…— _¿Remy? _Ante la sorpresa Remy succiona más fuerte y muerde más fuerte, solo por unos segundos después se separa de la jefa de Urgencias. Es Allison Cameron. _No puedo hacer esto. _Separa sus cuerpos, lo justo. Pega su frente a la de su acompañante, ambas respiran aceleradamente.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer esto —y sin dejarle tiempo a Allison de saber qué pasaba, mueve a la chica, abre la puerta y se va.

…

**Muahahah. ¡Que mala soy! He cogido carrerilla **** no sé si eso es bueno o malo porque a este ritmo (aunque este capítulo no es muy largo) lo acabo en dos telediarios. Bueno, voy a seguir con el siguiente, ya me diréis qué tal. Espero **

**Att. Diddy**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Era domingo por la tarde y Allison había decidido dejar que la menor reposara ese día, pero el lunes la abordaría. _Que no crea que puede dejarme así e irse sin dar siquiera una explicación. _Al irse Remy, Allison se había quedado frustrada. La morena la había dejado con ganas de más, con ganas de todo y la frustración sexual no es buena. Ni siquiera intentando solucionarlo ella sola había conseguido llenar el vacío que la otra chica le había dejado. _**¡Llámala! **__No, dale tiempo. __**La vas a abordar mañana, eso no es tiempo. **__¡Es más que si voy hoy! _Y allí seguía, discutiendo consigo misma por no molestar a la joven doctora. _**¡Pero mañana sí! **__Sí, mañana sí._

…

Lunes por la mañana. Trece se reincorpora al trabajo, es la primera en llegar.

_**¿Por qué te fuiste? **__¡Déjame en paz! __**¡No!, ¿por qué te fuiste? Está claro que no te querías ir. **__Si que quería, ¡déjame en paz! No voy a hacerle eso. __**¿Qué es eso? **__Lo sabes de sobra. Me estoy muriendo._

—Buenos días —_genial, House_— oye Trece quería-

—Lo siento —lo corta, ante la incrédula mirada de su jefe se explica— no tuve un buen día y tuve una aun peor noche, no debí reaccionar así contigo, no era contigo con quien estaba enfadada.

—Sí lo estabas —es la simple respuesta.

—Sí, sí lo estaba pero no para hablarte como lo hice. Lo que hiciste fue típico en ti y aquel día no lo supe llevar, te pido perdón —House la mira escéptico.

Al igual que a él a ella le costaba mucho reconocer el error si este tenía que ver con sus sentimientos. House realmente valoró las palabras de la chica.

—Yo también lo siento —Remy no se cree lo que acaba de oír, lo mira sorprendida— no creí que una pequeña broma fuera a tener tales consecuencias, creí que el cara bonita lloraría y montaría un escándalo, pero no creí que arremetiese contra ti, y desde luego no tenía ningún derecho a decirte aquello, sé que llevabas tiempo sin hacerlo y entiendo que te dolió.

—¿Cómo sabes q-

—Yo, mi querida lesbiana, lo sé casi todo.

—No soy les- —sonríe y ve esa misma sonrisa en el rostro de House. Las cosas volvían a estar bien o tan bien como pueden estar con un jefe como House.

_Biip, Biip._ Suena el busca de House, él lo mira y frunce el ceño.

—Ahora vuelvo —y se va.

…

House entra a la oficina de la jefa de Urgencias.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un tanto confuso.

—Quiero saber cuan arrepentido estás, si es que lo estás de verdad —Allison había hablado con Cuddy y esta le había dicho que su antiguo jefe se estaba castigando de verdad por lo que había hecho.

—¿Estás intentando que confiese algo con algún fin? —ante el silencio de la rubia se resigna, suspira y confiesa— no creí que fuera a pasar aquello y siento que Trece se haya sentido como lo hizo —Allison lo mira sopesando si lo siguiente era muy inteligente por su parte, pero conocía a House y sabía que la idea le encantaría.

—Y ¿qué opinarías sobre una nueva pareja en el hospital? —eso llama su atención.

—Depende de la pareja, obviamente.

—¿Qué te parecería una nueva pareja de _lesbianas_ en el hospital? —traga, ahí lo ha dejado. Él levanta una ceja, intrigante.

—¿A qué te refieres? —ella se pone roja y de repente todo hace "clic" en su cabeza. _**¡No será verdad!**_— Espera, tú y- ¿tú y Trece? —traga. _Eso sería muy sexy. _Sonríe— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me tienes a tu total disposición, con algunas condiciones —ahora su sonrisa es maliciosa. Ella no dice nada, espera a que él siga— Me mantendrás informado de _todo _y cuando pase algo quiero pruebas. ¡Quiero fotos! Eso o… estar presente. —_Estás hilando muy fino, no aceptará._

—Hecho —es la firme respuesta de la rubia, aunque esta está muy roja.

—¡¿De verdad?! —pregunta súper emocionado con una voz un tanto aguda por la sorpresa. Ella asiente— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Siempre que tengas que mandar a alguien a urgencias, la mandarás a ella —él asiente— eso es todo, de momento.

Él se dispone a irse, pero tiene dudas.

—¿Desde cuando te gustan las mujeres?

—¿Desde cuando he dicho que no lo hicieran? —es su respuesta.

—Tienes razón —admite— esto va ha ser _muy_ divertido —y se va.

…

—¡Trece! —dice House entrando a la sala, Foreman y Taub lo miran como diciendo "¿y nosotros?" —vamos a jugar al Cluedo, ¿qué color quieres?

—Azul

—Bien, lo iremos montando, mientras tanto ve a buscar un caso a urgencias— ella se hunde en la silla. _Interesante, no quiere ir. ¿Qué no me has contado Cameron? ¿O es por lo del otro día? Tengo que hablar con Cameron_.

—¿Por qué no mand-

—Ve, ahora. Y no vuelvas hasta que tengas el caso —ella se resigna y se va.

—¿A qué ha venido todo eso? —pregunta Foreman.

—Monta el Cluedo, estaré en mi despacho.

…

—Hola Nancy, me preguntaba se tenéis algún caso para nosotros.

—Hola Trece, me parece que no, pero deberías preguntárselo a la Dra. Cameron, normalmente los tiene ella —Remy suspira. _Maldita sea House!_

—Gracias —dice no muy convencida. _**Ibas a tener que verla tarde o temprano. **__Ya lo sé, pero hubiese preferido que fuese tarde. __**¡Mentirosa!**__ ¡Cállate!_— ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

—Está en su despacho

—Gracias Nancy —y se va en dirección al despacho.

_Respira Remy, respira. __**Sí, no queremos que salga y nos vea desmayadas ante su despacho. **__¡Cállate! __**¿Por qué siempre me haces callar? ¡Cállate tú!**_

_Toc, toc. _Allison se levanta y va a abrir la puerta, al ver a Remy sonríe. _No te vas a escapar._

—Dra. Hadley, ¿te puedo ayudar? —la rubia le sonríe.

—House me ha mandado a por un caso, ¿hay alguno?

—Pasa, voy a mirar —una vez la morena está dentro Allison cierra la puerta con el pestillo. Remy se da cuenta y la mira confusa— ya que estás aquí quería aprovechar y hablar contigo.

—No creo que haya nada que hablar —es la firme respuesta.

—¿Qué te parece el por qué te fuiste? —pregunta Allison sin rodeos.

—Cameron, por favor. Solo he venido a ver si hay algún caso para nosotros. Por favor.

—No, no me parece justo. Como mínimo dame una explicación —se acerca a Remy— Sé que te gusto, tú sabes que me gustas, ¿cuál es el problema? Esto podría ser francamente fácil y tú lo estás poniendo muy difícil —Remy la mira incrédula, aun procesando las palabras de la rubia.

—¿Francamente fácil? ¿Esto podría ser francamente fácil? ¡Me estoy muriendo! Esto sería cualquier cosa menos fácil —ante esas palabras Allison se queda callada, pensativa— ¿Puedes mirar si hay algún caso para nosotros?

Allison se pone a mirar unos casos que tiene justo al lado, en silencio. Las palabras de la joven doctora retumbando en su cabeza. Encuentra un caso para ellos; chico de 30 años, perdida de memoria, no hay traumatismo craneoencefálico, el TAC no muestra nada.

—Tengo un caso —se lo alarga a Remy, pero cuando la menor lo va a coger ella no lo suelta. Se acerca aun más a ella— no te vas a librar de mi diciéndome eso, quiero que te quede claro —la determinación en la mirada de Allison desconcierta a Remy.

—Pues debería, y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo. Ya has pasado por eso antes —lo dice casi en un susurro, Allison se pega a Remy.

—Justamente por eso no me vas a alejar así. Y quiero que eso te quede muy claro —y sentencia lo que le dice con un beso, un beso tierno, reconfortante.

…

**Esto es todo por ahora, dentro de poco más. **

**Ya me iréis diciendo qué os parece (si queréis claro).**

**Diddy**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Allison se separa lentamente de la castaña, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

—De verdad, creo que esta es una muy mala idea. No debería pasar nada má— pero la rubia la vuelve a cortar.

Esta vez lo hace con un beso más feroz, imponiéndose a la menor quien poco a poco va perdiendo el control y corresponde al beso por instinto. Remy suelta un leve gemido al notar las manos aventureras de Allison acariciarle la parte baja de la espalda bajo su camiseta, aventureras porque iban subiendo poco a poco, casi inseguras. La jefa de Urgencias deja de preocuparse cuando nota la lengua de la menor rozar sus labios, pidiendo permiso; lo concede encantada y con ello sus manos suben aun más. Las manos de Remy en la cabellera dorada. Poco a poco Allison deja la espalda para acariciar las costillas de Remy suavemente, esto provoca que a la castaña se le ponga la piel de gallina y explore con más ganas la boca de la rubia, atreviéndose a morder levemente el labio inferior de la mujer. Remy nota que las piernas le tiemblan. _Joder, nunca me pongo así con nadie… ¿por qué tiene tanto poder sobre mi? __**Porque para ti no es solo sexual, sientes algo por ella. **__Lo sexual también es import_— joder… —gime otra vez. Allison había pasado a atacar su cuello, con pasión, en ese momento estaba succionando con fuerza; mientras las manos se acercaban peligrosamente más al centro, a milímetros del sujetador de la menor.

—Me vas a dejar mmmm-mar- —ahora es un mordisco juguetón pero bastante fuerte. Con la piel entre los dientes, Allison pasa la lengua, juguetona, por la piel atrapada— ca… —logra acabar en un suspiro una vez Allison deja de morder su cuello, pero la rubia pasa a su oído.

—Sí —es lo único que dice antes de capturar el lóbulo de Remy entre sus dientes y masajearlo con la lengua.

—Mierda… —susurra para sacar sus manos de entre los finos cabellos dorados y llevarlas a la cintura de la mayor para acercarla aun más. Allison vuelve a atacar el cuello de Remy, quien se medio-sienta al borde del escritorio y posiciona a Allison entre sus piernas. Las manos aprietan levemente la cintura de la rubia— Allison… —Esta se separa del cuello de la castaña y la mira expectante, Remy la abraza tiernamente y acerca su boca al oído de Allison— si esto sigue así, no voy a ser capaz de parar— se aleja del oído para que la rubia la pueda mirar a los ojos, para que vea que le habla con total sinceridad. Y Allison lo ve, lo ve en los ojos grises que tiene delante y también ve el temor de la menor. Roza levemente el sujetador de Remy con el pulgar y acaricia su cuerpo a la vez que va bajando las manos hasta finalmente dejarlas en la cintura de la joven doctora, por encima de la camiseta. Allison le sonríe.

—Quizás debamos esperar al final de la primera cita, ¿no crees? —al no recibir respuesta abraza a la menor y le dice al oído— No me vas a alejar. Me gustas demasiado. Así que espero que cuando lo aceptes, vengas y me digas cuándo podemos quedar. Te aseguro que no quieres que pierda la paciencia y vaya yo a buscarte —y con un último beso, esta vez muy suave, se separa de ella y va hacia la puerta, le quita el pestillo.

Remy, tras coger el caso por el que había ido se pone a la altura de la rubia y antes de que esta tuviera oportunidad de abrir la puerta Remy la para.

—¿A qué hora acabas el turno? Cocinaré yo, es mejor dejar las cosas lo más claras posible, lo antes posible —y le sonríe resignada.

—A las 7 —contesta simplemente la rubia— ¿será una cita? ¿O solo una cena para aclarar las cosas? —pregunta ahora un tanto temerosa.

—Vendré a por ti cuando acabes y sobre qué será, ya lo veremos —y con eso la menor abre y va a salir para encontrarse a Chase cara a cara, en el umbral de la puerta y con el puño cerrado y a punto de picar. El desaliño de la ropa de las chicas y lo sonrojadas que estaban son indicios suficientes para él sobre qué estaba pasando en el interior.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —coge a Remy por el cuello de la camiseta tira de ella hacia fuera, al tirar ve la marca que le había quedado en el cuello a la menor de las dos. Se le quedan los ojos como platos, se gira hacia Allison— ¡Eres heterosexual! —mira a Remy y la empuja contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. Personal y pacientes de Urgencias ven la escena atónitos— ¡Y tú eres una zorra de mierda! ¡¿Te la estabas tirando en su despacho?! La aprieta más contra la pared. Remy, que se había quedado parada, le da un rodillazo en las partes bajas.

—Estoy hasta las narices de ti —lo dice en una voz tranquila. Cuddy a quien había llamado Nancy llega en ese momento.

—¡Trece! —se acerca a Chase, que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo— ¿estás bien? —pasa su mirada a la mano de Remy, donde sigue el caso— creo que tienes un caso, vete —y volviendo a Chase —tú y yo vamos a tener un serio problema, lo incorpora y se lo lleva tirándole del brazo. Se gira y ve a Remy que los mira sin saber como reaccionar; Allison, que estaba a su lado, la mira a la menor preocupada— ¡Trece, Dra. Cameron, creo que el trabajo no se hace solo! ¡A trabajar! —las mujeres son incapaces de reaccionar— ¡AHORA!

…

Tras un día agotador para Remy -entre el caso del chico que resultaba que tenía un problema de crecimiento y este le había afectado creándole Alzheimer, y un jefe que no había dejado de preguntarle por esa marca que a primera hora no tenía y que súbitamente había aparecido en su cuello-, esta no sabía si tenía energía para afrontar lo que le esperaba en una hora. Pero se lo había prometido a la rubia así que esperaría.

—¿Trece? —aparece Cuddy— ¿me puedes acompañar al despacho? —la joven asiente y la empieza a seguir. Una vez dentro se cuestiona si darle a Chase le traería consecuencias— no te preocupes, solo quería hablar un momento contigo.

—De acuerdo…

—Quería asegurarte que Chase no te volverá a tratar como lo ha hecho y que, si así lo decidieras, puedes presentar cargos, el hospital te respaldará. Es el segundo ataque que sufres por su parte y eso es algo que no vamos a tolerar —Remy quería estar enfadada con Chase, pero en el fondo le entendía.

—No se preocupe Dra. Cuddy. Agradezco el ofrecimiento pero no voy a presentar cargos, probablemente si yo hubiera perdido a alguien como Allison Cameron también me estaría subiendo por las paredes —ríe suavemente, luego cambia su expresión— ¿cómo me puede asegurar que no volverá a ocurrir?

—Le he planteado en la situación en que se encuentra a Chase y ha sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que tiene terminantemente prohibido acercarse a diagnósticos o Urgencias si pretende conservar su trabajo. También le he dicho que si presentabas cargos te apoyaríamos porque no podemos tolerar un comportamiento como ese en nuestra plantilla. Ha parecido que lo entendía y que quería conservar su trabajo. No estoy tan segura de si te abordará fuera del hospital, pero al menos aquí no se acercará a ti —le sonríe cálidamente— eso me lleva a preguntar… ¿realmente estáis juntas Allison y tú? —esta vez la sonrisa es medio pícara.

—Emm —Remy se pone roja— no… bueno es complicado, bueno no. No, no estamos juntas —dice en una voz muy suave y se pone aun más roja, lo que divierte a la directora del hospital.

—Pues ciertamente para no estar juntas es inquietante que te haya salido eso —y, con una ceja levantada y ganas de poner en apuros a la menor, señala al cuello de la chica; la cual no se podría sonrojar más— y es una pena, haríais una pareja fantástica —y le sonríe de nuevo casi maternalmente y, pensando si seguir o no, finaliza añadiendo de forma insegura— probablemente no me debería meter pero Greg y yo creemos que si no estás segura es por tu enfermedad y eso sería una lástima, no darte una oportunid- —pero Remy la corta.

—No quiero parecer maleducada ni desagradecida, pero es verdad, no deberíais meteros, si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer —y, sin esperar a que la mayor la autorice, sale como un vendaval de la oficina de la directora.

…

**Bueno familia hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os guste y espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión ****. **

**Diddy**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

ºººCameron estaba a punto de salir, Trece llevaba casi una hora sentada a la entrada, pensando. Tras salir del despacho de Cuddy aun estaba más confundida sobre cómo afrontar esa cena/cita. Las palabras de Cameron resonándole en la cabeza _No me vas a alejar. Me gustas demasiado._ Y las palabras de la Decana tampoco cesaban _Si no estás segura es por tu enfermedad y eso sería una lástima_. Pero ¿cómo le haces pasar **eso** a la persona que quieres? _¿La quiero? __**¡Sí! ¡Está claro! **__No puedo hacerle eso… __**Pero quieres, de alguna manera, hacérselo; porque quieres darte esa oportunidad. **__Pero no quiero-_

—¿Remy? —Allison ya se había cambiado y llevaba un rato observando a la joven doctora.

—¿Hmm?__Ah, ¿ya estás? —la jefa de Urgencias asiente— Vale —pausa— Emm… ¿Cómo has venido? ¿Tienes aquí tu coche? ¿Te-te tengo que llevar?

—Tengo mi coche y, ya que no está muy claro qué es esta noche, será mejor que te siga —Allison estaba nerviosa. Quería que la castaña le diera una oportunidad, que **se** diera una oportunidad y **les** diera una oportunidad. Pero no quería presionarla, le daría el tiempo necesario e insistiría cuanto fuera necesario, poco a poco; o utilizaría lo único que había funcionado hasta el momento: la acción.

Unos 20 minutos después ambas estaban aparcando delante del edificio de Trece. Durante el trayecto cada una había decidido una estrategia para la noche. Remy se mostraría fría e intentaría hacer entrar en razón a la rubia, esta, en cambio, estaba decidida a seducir a la joven doctora en el momento que entraran.

—Es aquí —dice Remy dirigiéndose a la entrada y señalando con un leve movimiento de cabeza a qué puerta se refería.

Allison se la queda mirando, repasando lo que acaba de pasar mentalmente y se resigna. Da algunos pasos rápidos hasta ponerse a la altura de la castaña, entonces la coge del brazo.

—¿Sabes…? Tenía ganas de que llegaran las 7, —da un leve apretón en el brazo mientras se detiene. Remy también lo hace y la mira expectante— pero está claro que tú ya has decidido y lo que es más importante; está claro que no me quieres aquí. —Allison nota como los sentimientos del rechazo y la impotencia se le van a los ojos, los cierra por no dejar a esas lágrimas que nota caer. Suelta a la menor y suelta un suspiro entrecortado— Será mejor que me vaya.

Al no obtener respuesta mira a los ojos a la otra chica y ve un carrusel de sentimientos en ellos. Entiende que no es el momento, Remy no está dispuesta y ella no puede obligarla. Aun así se acerca un poco más a ella y poniendo un mano tras su nuca la acerca a su boca. El beso es casi imperceptible, un roce de labios, pero es suficiente para dejar que las lágrimas que había contenido caigan.

—Allis-

—No, —se separa de ella y le da la espalda— no te preocupes. Está todo claro. —y con esas palabras acaba de acercarse al coche, se mete y se va.

Remy ve el coche alejarse y se vuelve a la entrada, llorando. _Bueno, ya está todo claro, aunque no es como esperaba que pasara por lo menos las cosas han quedado claras. __**Si por **__las cosas __**te refieres a cuan gilipollas eres, entonces sí, ha quedado muy claro. **__No empieces otra vez… ¡era necesario! __**Para hacerla llorar, sí. **__La otra opción la destrozaría más. Tu egoísmo la destrozaría, yo solo he herido su orgullo. __**La parte que habla en ti es el miedo y por culpa del miedo ni tú ni yo seremos felices. Para vivir así, más vale que volvamos a la autodestrucción. Como mínimo allí teníamos un objetivo más allá de pasar los días por pasarlos. **__No solo paso los días por pasarlos…_

Y sin darse cuenta había legado al _H.L Club_ y estaba sentada en la barra.

—¿Otra vez? —pregunta Pete decepcionado. Remy niega con la cabeza, luego hace un leve gesto con esta hacia la barra.

—¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? Creo que estar tras la barra es la única manera que tengo de no estar frente a ella…

—Pasa, y cuando cerremos tu y yo vamos a hablar. _Si no soluciono esto antes…_ —Remy asiente y se dirige a atender a una cliente al otro lado de la barra.

—Hola guapa —dice una chica sentada al lado de la mujer a la que atendía. Era la pelirroja de la última vez— el otro día ni siquiera me dijiste adiós.

—El otro día tenía un mal día. —le sirve la copa a la morena— Son 5 pavos y, —dirigiéndose a la pelirroja— hoy estoy trabajando. Ve a ligarte a otro pececillo, aquí no hay nada que pescar —y con eso se aleja del par de chicas y va a atender a otra cliente.

…

—¿No te parece que has sido un tanto desagradable? —la pelirroja otra vez.

—Probablemente sí, y lo siento. Pero una cosa no quita la otra. ¿Te sirvo algo?

—Ponme un Martini, solo. Entonces… ¿no te intereso nada de nada? —Remy le sirve la copa.

—No, lo siento. —es la simple respuesta.

—Está bien. Supuse que aquella rubia era tu novia hasta que aceptaste venir conmigo, pero luego te fuiste con ella y no parecía muy contenta así que supongo que sí es algo…

—No quiero ser desagradable pero no es cosa tuya. Son 5 pavos.

La chica la mira pero decide no seguir, le paga la copa y se va. ¡_Ni aquí deja de perseguirme! __**¿La pelirroja o Allison? **__¿Tú que crees? ¡Allison! __**Bueno, es culpa tuya, ahora podrías estar con ella acurrucada viendo una peli o algo por el estilo. **__O ella podría estar entrando por la puerta. ¿Qué coño hace aquí?_

Pete había llamado a Allison, había conseguido su número del teléfono de Remy la última vez que se quedó a dormir en su casa.

—Hola Pete, ¿porqué querías que viniera? —pregunta la rubia, aun no había visto a Remy y la morena no estaba suficientemente cerca como para oír que le decía la rubia a su amigo.

—Voy a hacer ver que me has pedido algo —empieza a prepararle un cóctel— no mires pero Remy está aquí, está sirviendo y creo que tiene algo que ver contigo.

—No quiere verme, esto ha sido una mala idea —dice ella dispuesta a marcharse.

—¿No quiere verte? Me cuesta de creer, sé que le gustas —le sirve el cóctel.

—Ya, y ella a mi. Pero tiene miedo y no quiere que pase nada. Lo ha dejado muy claro.

—¿Por qué? No tiene sentido…

—Se está muriendo, para ella tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Aunque yo esté dispuesta, ella no lo está. Es mejor que me vaya —da un sorbo a la bebida.

—Y tú ¿te vas a rendir así como así? ¡Tonterías! Lo veo en tus ojos y lo veo en los suyos, en el fondo quiere estar contigo. Solo necesita algo más de insistencia, darse cuenta que es en serio que para ti no es un juego, y estará más que dispuesta —ante la incrédula mirada de Allison él se acerca a ella y le clava la vista —conozco a esa chica mejor de lo que se conoce ella. No hablo por hablar. Ve y llévatela de aquí. Insístele, sedúcela, hazlo como quieras pero hazlo. Sino cuando sea demasiado tarde no te lo perdonarás.

…

**¡Hola familia! **

**Punto número **_**disculpa**_**: siento haber tardado tanto pero estuve con semanas de entregas importantes en la universidad y después semanas de exámenes. Fue acabar los exámenes y al día siguiente estaba haciendo una performance en una ciudad vecina, al otro día llevé a mi madre a un concierto y al otro (día 21 – supuesto fin del mundo) estaba viajando hacia Asturies (por carretera, unas 12 horas nos llevó). **

**Punto número **_**internet**_**: no sé cuando podré colgar esto porque estoy en un pueblo en medio de la montaña donde el único internet que tengo es el del móvil i lo he intentado pero desde ahí no puedo colgar capítulos. Intentaré ir a algún sitio con acceso a internet, pero es navidad y se hacen muchos planes familiares… u.u. Hasta entonces seguiré escribiendo (que tampoco es que tenga excesivo tiempo justamente por esos planes familiares. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo y debo decir que siga o no siga la relación la **_**acción**_** pasará y pasará pronto xd. **

**Diddy**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Remy llevaba un rato viendo como su mejor amigo y la rubia hablaban y le parecía que ya era suficiente.

—¡Pete! —lo llama. Él se disculpa con la rubia, que justo en ese momento se gira hacia ella y la ve, y se dirige a Remy— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Ha venido a tomarse una copa —y Remy sabe que no va a sacarle nada más a su amigo. Ve a la pelirroja de antes sentarse junto a Allison, pero mirando hacia el otro lado de la barra.

—Bien, no me lo digas —y se dirige a la rubia— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunta bastante bajo cuando se ha apoyado en la barra y acercado a ella para mantener la conversación en privado.

—¿No es obvio? —levanta su copa y ella también se inclina hacia delante.

—¿A un bar lésbico? No lo creo.

—¿Intentas probar algo? Creo que he dejado mi posición bastante clara —y con eso levanta una mano y acaricia con un dedo la marca en el cuello de la menor— ¿no crees?

—No sé que haces aquí, pero hazme un favor. Cuando te acabes eso, vete.

—No. ¿No quieres estar conmigo porque tienes miedo? No estés, pero no vas a hacer que yo me vaya. He venido a pasarlo bien, no sabía que estabas aquí pero eso no cambia nada.

—¿Has venido a ligar? —pregunta Remy entre incrédula y temerosa.

—¿A ti qué más te da? No estamos juntas y tú misma has dicho que no somos amigas por lo tanto no tengo que darte ninguna explicación —se acaba la copa de golpe— Ponme otra.

Remy se aleja de Cameron y va hasta Pete —quiere otro de tus cócteles. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

Pete se pone a mezclar el cóctel sin contestarle, mira hacia Allison y ve a la pelirroja sentada a su lado hablar con ella, mejor dicho flirtear con ella —yo no sé si es que tú eres muy tonta o muy cabezota, pero si no espabilas te la van a quitar —señala a la espalda de Remy, esta se gira y, al ver la posición de la pelirroja invadiendo el espacio de Allison, se enfada— toma —le pasa el cóctel pero antes de que esta se dirija a ellas la detiene cogiéndole el brazo— ¿sabes? Todo el mundo muere y por tu enfermedad no mereces no intentarlo. Mañana me podría atropellar un coche y eso no hará que a mis padres o a ti os duela menos. Has luchado mucho con esa mierda y estás dejando que te gane otra vez —con eso le suelta el brazo para dejar que la chica se aleje pero esta se da la vuelta y le abraza.

—Gracias Pete… —pausa— ¿Te importa que me encargue de esa tía tan pesada? —él puede oír su media sonrisa en la voz y la abraza fuerte.

—Por supuesto. Y si es necesario llama a Dani estará encantado de echarla —se separa de ella y le guiña un ojo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sabe que finalmente le ha entrado en la cabeza.

—Tu copa —se queda mirando a la pelirroja— ¿te ayudo en algo?

—Sí, puedes cobrarme su copa —y le sonríe maliciosamente.

—Lo siento, ya está invitada así que ¿por qué no te llevas tus cosas a otra parte?

—Déjame adivinar es otro pececillo al que no puedo pescar? —ante la afirmación de Remy ella prosigue— Y ¿se puede saber por qué? Hasta donde yo sé no la han pescado…

—Tú no sabes nada, ahora vete o te acabaré echando.

—El bar no es tuyo camarera, como tampoco lo es ella. ¿Te vienes conmigo preciosa? —le pregunta a Cameron— está claro que hay gente que no sabe llevar los celos.

Allison, que hasta el momento no daba crédito a todo lo que había oído, niega con la cabeza. Eso es lo que necesita Remy para darle una señal a Dani, el portero, para que se llevara a la pelirroja.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha sido todo eso? —Allison le pide explicaciones— ¿Vas a llamar al portero cada vez que alguien se acerque a mi? Porque creo que te he dejado claro que si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo entonces-

—¡Para! —Remy levanta una mano a la vez que lo dice para intentar hacer callar a la rubia— disfruta del cóctel mientras me voy a cambiar y podemos intentar esa cita otra vez, si no la he jodido en exceso —Allison la mira insegura.

—Creía que no sabías si iba a ser una cita o una cena y ya está…

—Estoy intentando disculparme por como he actuado y estoy intentando pedirte que me concedas una cita. Y no, si me dices que no, no voy a llamar a Dani para que se lleve a todas las que se acerquen a ti. Pero si que me gustaría ser la única que quieras que se acerque a ti —ante eso Allison sonríe y asiente. Da un sorbo a su cóctel.

…

Fuera del bar y en dirección al coche de Remy.

—¿Has cenado? —pregunta la castaña.

—No, ¿tú? —Allison sigue sin estar muy segura del cambio repentino de la menor.

—Tampoco. ¿Te apetece una cena tranquila en mi casa? Puedo hacerte pasta con una salsa para chuparse los dedos —y le sonríe. Ya han llegado al coche pero Allison no entra, se queda apoyada en la puerta del conductor, Remy la mira sin entender muy bien qué pasa.

—No lo entiendo —empieza— ¿qué ha cambiado? Hace un par de horas.. no, hace media hora no querías estar conmigo aunque te jodía que estuviera en el bar. Ahora, de repente, ¿sí quieres? No lo entiendo y no quiero que en media hora te des cuenta del error que has cometido y me eches de tu casa diciéndome que no puede ser. No estoy dispuesta a pasar por eso. Me has rechazado repetidamente y cuando al fin me resigno ¿cambias de idea? ¿Por qué?

Remy se acerca a ella y deja sus manos en la cintura de la mayor, la mira a los ojos.

—Parecerá una tontería. Pero creo que la clave está en lo que me ha dicho Pete. Me estoy muriendo y no quiero hacerte pasar por eso, pero todo el mundo se muere y mañana podría atropellarme un coche y no tendría nada que ver con mi enfermedad. Creo que necesitaba que alguien a quien yo aprecio de verdad me dijese que merezco darme la oportunidad de ser feliz más allá de si me estoy muriendo o no. Porqué me estoy muriendo y he dejado que eso marcara mi vida de muchas maneras en muchas ocasiones, y ahora que finalmente estaba luchando contra ello y estaba ganando he dejado que me ganara otra vez al no darme esa oportunidad, al no darnos esta oportunidad. Maldita sea, voy a morir pero todo el mundo lo hace tarde o temprano y eso es lo que no estaba entendiendo —con eso apoya su frente en la de Allison.

Allison pasa sus brazos por los hombros de la chica y se separa un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos. Se acerca para besarla.

—Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido. Y me alegro de que nos des esta oportunidad. Creo que me encantará esa salsa —y con eso le da un suave pero intenso beso.

…

**Uooo pim pam aun no he colgado el anterior, y en ese puse que la **_**acción **_**pasaría pronto, pero como probablemente cuelgue los dos capítulos de golpe (el tema de internet y el pueblillo perdío en la montaña) lo he dejado porque pronto es pronto no de inmediato (aunque sería tan fácil como cambiar el comentario anterior y blah blah blah). The point is que creo que en breve (ahora) los colgaré porqué he encontrado el lugar mágico que tiene internet (¡público! Muahahah) además hoy mi familia se ha ido a ver "la Santina" y yo me he dicho "aprovecha y escribe xq no puede ser que lleves tanto sin subir fic y que estas vacaciones más que vacaciones sean salidas + salidas + salidas + cocinar + cocinar un pastel de tres chocolates + blah bñah blah. **

**Perdonad mis divagaciones pero estoy muy contenta porque voy a subir estos dos capítulos ^^. ¡Qué bonito!**

**Espero que os guste lo suficiente como para dejarme vuestro comentario. Si hay algo que os gustaría que ocurriese o que cambie o cualquier cosa estoy receptiva a propuestas.**

**Nota de cara a la **_**acción **_**(y sí pongo siempre acción en vez de sexo porqué… pues no lo sé, la verdad y tampoco sé si os lo preguntabais o era solo yo): no sé cuan explícita voy y/o puedo ser. Me explico, escribir escenas eroticofestivas en inglés es muy fácil (puede que porque es en el idioma que más las leo), pero en castellano me cuesta más (creo que es por la fonética de las palabras, no sé son como más malsonantes que en inglés, esque el inglés suena muy bien aunque digas cosas más fuertes o lo que sea). **

**Ahora si me despido porque he escrito casi más de explicaciones y demás que de fic y eso ¡no puede ser! **

**Diddy**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

De nuevo, delante del apartamento de Remy. Las sensaciones desde luego habían cambiado: Remy había estado hablando durante el viaje, le había abierto y cerrado la puerta del coche a Allison para entrar y para salir, e, incluso, le había ofrecido el brazo para ir cogidas hasta la puerta.

—Entonces... ¿estás segura? No quiero qu- —pero no puede acabar, un delicado dedo de Remy sobre los labios de la rubia a modo de _silencio._

—Estoy muy segura. ¿Qué tal si disfrutamos de la cena y tú disfrutas también de como la hago? —le guiña un ojo a la mayor.

Allison ríe un poco, por lo bajo, mientras niega levemente con la cabeza. _Remy no tiene remedio._

—Será un placer. Aunque… ¿puedo confiar realmente en no acabar envenenada?

—Te vas a chupar los dedos, relamer los labios y pedir más —le sonríe, una sonrisa radiante, y se dirige a la cocina.

Allison, por otro lado, se queda ahí, parada, las palabras de la menor resonándole en la cabeza con un tono ligeramente distinto. _Te vas a chupar los dedos, relamer los labios y pedir más. __**Eso espero Remy, eso espero.**_

—¿Te apetece algo de beber mientras hago la cena? —pregunta Remy cuando su acompañante entra en la cocina.

—Por favor… —dice con un tono sugerente a la vez que se sienta en el mármol de la cocina que la joven doctora no estaba utilizando. Remy traga.

—¿Quieres vino? ¿Cerveza? ¿Un cóctel? ¿Agua? —dice lo último con una mueca.

—Cerveza —Ante la cara de sorpresa de la castaña Allison sonríe. Es consciente que la gente la visualiza más con una copa de vino que con una cerveza.

Remy saca dos cervezas de la nevera y le acerca una. Para cogerla Allison le acaricia desde el codo hasta la mano, donde coge la botella. _Gracias_. Susurra la mayor en un tono que le pone la piel de gallina a la chica. Remy carraspea.

—De nada, voy- voy con la- la pasta— Remy iba a coger una olla cuando Allison la coge del brazo, la vuelve a girar hacia ella y con un leve tirón la acerca. Están casi tocándose.

—¿Qué te parece si vemos una película? Ahora mismo no tengo mucha hambre. —Remy no dice nada, solo atina a asentir. Se nota que hay nervios.

Ya en el salón Remy trastea entre sus películas.

—¿Qué te apetece ver?

—Me da lo mismo. Pon lo que te apetezca.

—¿_Tomates verdes fritos_? —y sonríe triunfante _nadie dice n-_

—¡NO! —ante la mirada incrédula de la menor, Allison sigue— no pretenderás que llore en la primera cita… Y esa es, sin duda, una película para llorar —Remy sonríe y se dispone a seguir buscando— ven aquí —espera a que la castaña se siente a su lado— creo que las dos sabemos que la película es una excusa —le da un suave beso en los labios— sé que tú sientes cosas por mi— baja su beso al cuello— pero también sé que estás deseando desnudarme— succiona sobre el pulso de Remy, en el lado aun no marcado, succiona con fuerza— y, adivina qué… Yo también estoy deseando desnudarte —y a esas palabras las sigue un leve roce con la lengua en el cuello de la menor haciendo recorrido hasta su oído. Remy tiembla y cuando oye un: "¿Qué te parece?" susurrado suavemente, sus motores se encienden y ya no cree que pueda echarse atrás.

—Si empezamos esto, no me veo con fuerzas para pararlo después… —dice sinceramente. Allison se acomoda en el regazo de Remy, rodillas a lado y lado de sus muslos.

—Nadie va a querer que pares —y con eso se terminan las palabras y empieza una suave danza entre sus labios.

Un beso apasionado pero delicado. Las manos de la rubia perdidas en el pelo de la menor, las manos de la menor acarician suavemente las caderas de la rubia. Es Allison quien busca profundizar el beso, haciendo un poco de presión con la lengua en el labio de Remy, esta los separa y busca también con su lengua las nuevas sensaciones, primero es un ligero toque, poco a poco las lenguas se van acariciando, enredando. Remy, que hasta ese momento había dejado que todos los pasos los diera la jefa de urgencias, captura entre sus dientes el labio inferior de la mujer y succiona, a la vez que lo masajea con la lengua. En un momento, sus manos pasan de acariciar las caderas de Allison por encima de la ropa a hacerlo por debajo. Todas esas sensaciones hacen gemir a Allison, que no puede controlar los instintos de su cuerpo y rota levemente las caderas, creando algo de fricción donde más lo necesita; Remy se da cuenta y sonríe maliciosamente aun sin soltar el labio. Pasa sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de la rubia, acariciándola ahí y haciendo que a esta le diera un escalofrío placentero y que otro gemido se le escapara.

—Vas a acabar conmigo —murmura contra los labios de Remy a la vez que su cintura vuelve a hacer una leve presión. Eso incita a la menor, que presiona desde la espalda a Allison lo que convierte la leve presión a una presión constante. Remy mueve su pelvis un poco, Allison gime de nuevo.

—Todavía no he empezado —y con eso empieza a besar el cuello de su acompañante. Lo muerde ligeramente, Allison le coge el pelo con fuerza e intenta pegarla a ella todo lo que puede.

Remy aprovecha el momento y lleva sus manos a las caderas de Allison, allí hace presión y la incita a moverse. Allison coge el ritmo que se le marca y empieza a notar la humedad entre sus piernas. Otro gemido acompaña a un nuevo mordisco en el cuello, esta vez con más fuerza. Las manos se mueven de las caderas a las costillas, acariciando cada rincón hasta llegar a los pechos de la jefa de urgencias. Sin dudarlo dos veces Remy acaricia los pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, los masajea. Los gemidos de Allison se hacen más constantes, la atención recibida en cuello, pechos y clítoris la hacen vocal. Ante eso Remy la vuelve a besar, esta vez dulcemente, durante apenas un par de segundos, después sin dejar de rozar la piel con sus labios llega al oído de Allison.

—Vamos a la cama… —los dice a media voz, su propia humedad presente. Allison asiente.

…

**Siento haber tardado tantísimo en subir esto y en dejaros en vilo (bueno puede que eso lo haya hecho el mini-yo maligno que tengo y no me sienta tan mal, xd). Espero que me dejéis vuestra opinión y espero y deseo poder actualizar en intervalos menores! ¡LO JURO! (no que lo haga, que es la intención u.u).**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo,**

**Diddy**


End file.
